The present invention is directed to an automated vehicle parking system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a system wherein vehicles to be parked are automatically placed in a moveable multi-storied tower, and the tower is automatically moved to a location, indicated by predetermined coordinates of a grid coordinate system, of a parking area.
Many types of vehicle parking garages or lots are known. However, all known parking systems suffer from certain inherent disadvantages. That is, all known parking systems require either a great deal of manual labor to place and remove vehicles, or a great amount of space for a given vehicle capacity. Further, in known automated or semi-automated parking systems, the building structure of necessity has high structural strength requirements.